Susanoo
|image=Ryun's Full Susanoo.png |kanji=佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He with the ability to help by all means |english tv='Tempestuous God of Valour' (勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami) |parent jutsu=Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Echo Uchiha,Raido Σ, Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Yoshitsune Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Yorinori Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha, Takenshi Uchiha, Orochi Uchiha, Kazuhide |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Susanoo, also known as the , is the third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan to those who awaken the abilities Tsukuyomi — which symbolises the "darkness of the spiritual world" and Amaterasu — which denotes the "light of the material world". It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life. Overview According to , for a Sharingan user to activate the Susanoo is a rarity. Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. Sasuke described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use. Susanoo is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Even though it envelopes the user, they can move around within Susanoo freely and use techniques from inside of it, as well as manifest parts of Susanoo — if the situation calls for it. Despite Susanoo's impressive defensive capabilities, the protection it grants its user is not absolute. The user can be thrown out of the upper half of Susanoo by an enemy manipulating the substance underneath Susanoo. This was seen when used his sand to pull Madara out of his Susanoo. Also, a sufficiently powerful attack will still result in damage, especially during the technique's developmental stages after which the user is left open for attack. The only known ways to attack the user while Susanoo is active is either to draw the wielder out of the technique and then attack, bind and restrict its movements, or to break the defence with overwhelming force. Susanoo users are also vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds, that can also impair their ability to sustain Susanoo. The users are also still succeptible to such things as sound-based genjutsu. Development Mangekyō Sharingan version Susanoo goes through several development stages as users gain control of it. The various stages are seen while Ryun is learning how to use Susanoo, though Sasuke and Itachi have also shown both incomplete and complete forms. In its earliest form, users can only manifest some of Susanoo's skeleton. Ryun does this to produce a ribcage that he uses as a defence, though the bones can be broken, melted, or shattered. He also makes an arm to interact with his surroundings on one occasion. Because these skeletal structures do not entirely surround them, users can move around much easier. As users gain additional control, musculature and skin begins to appear on the bones. It grows to its full size and the user is completely surrounded, eliminating the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form. The user can also change the size of it to fit the current situation. Susanoo eventually develops into a "complete" form, with skin, armour and its final arsenal of weapons finally manifesting. It anchors the user to the ground at this stage, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through Susanoo's various layers. In its final form, this fully humanoid form is surrounded by a secondary layer of armour that causes Susanoo to resemble a yamabushi. Other than its ability to partially manifest to fit the situation, Ryun's Susanoo can be kept activated longer, because it drains his chakra less substantially due to his mastery of it. Ryun's incomplete version forms the spirit with skeletal muscles for attacking. He is also able to combine the technique with Amaterasu to further increase his defensive power by making it impossible to touch Susanoo without being ignited. Ryun's incomplete version has a more Pharaoh-like appearance, it has a very round head, with a box-like design around it's eyes and nose area, it also has a short spike-like protrusion coming from the bottom of it's chin, similar to a Pharaoh's mask. It wields a chakra spear in its right hand capable of easily shattering stone pillars. His incomplete version once looked similar in form to a fox, complete with ten tail-like protrusions. After being enraged by Ibitsu's story of Danzō, who had killed his brother as an apparent peace offering to another nation, Ryun's Susanoo changed into the more common, humanoid form, and later, after the formation of Tsukiakari, he is able to produce a fully manifested Susanoo, complete with flesh and armor. Susanoo may feed on it's user's emotions to become stronger. Ryun and Sasuke's versions of Susanoo was overall shown to change it's weapons accordingly. Later on, in his battle with Kurisu Taizen, after both an onlooking Seireitou, and Kurisu had taunted him with his brother's death, his Susanoo made a change. The sword like arrow transformed into a spirit weapon, the Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切, Dragonfly cutting spear), which is an elongated spear, made of chakra, that instantly cuts in two anything that the blade touches. During the same fight, he also awakens his defensive spirit weapon, the Wanyūdō (輪入道, Wheel Monk). It is a circular shield, similar in some aspects to the Yata's Mirror, however a skull forms in it's center. The shield itself is strong enough to endure large scale physical damage, but the skull has the ability to suck in and absorb ninjutsu that comes near the shield, making it a truly powerful defense. In it's most recent appearance, it has been shown capable of gaining it's final layer of armor, making it appear like a yamabushi, and gaining the Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉, Benevolence Beads of Imperial Ascension) is a golden necklace worn around the Susano'o neck, and completes Susano'o power. This necklace is also seen in Seireitou's version. The powers of the necklace are yet unknown. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version After awakening the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, a user's Susanoo changes its form. The user is still capable of summoning it in phases, but each phase is greatly enhanced. Its defensive power is incredibly increased, even in its ribcage state, where, in 's version, it took Naruto Uzumaki's without any damage. Furthermore, the Susanoo incorporates the design of the Susanoo used by the Sharingan user's eyes used to obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as well as the user's own. For example, Madara's version contained both his own Susanoo on one side, and 's on the other side. The "complete" Susanoo form shifts its appearance as well, and its spirit weapon is coated in the flames of Amaterasu. Tenjai's version of this technique features an immensely large ethereal warrior that produces a green aura around it's entirety and an exoskeleton structure of bones that has spiked protrusions. His Susanoo also wields a tomahawk in each hand as opposed to the typical sword theme. Tenjai has demonstrated the ability to seemingly "expand" the size of his Susanoo accordingly to reach more vast ranges. Versions Ryun's Version Ryun's version is depicted as crimson red in color, with green glowing eyes. The only oddities that Ryun's Susanoo displayed are an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard, two horns on its head, and the traditional two right hands as well as six fingers per hand that all Susanoo have. In its complete form, Ryun's Susanoo changes into the more common, humanoid form, and later, after the formation of Tsukiakari, he is able to produce a fully manifested Susanoo, complete with flesh and armor; taking the form of a ten-tailed . The complete Susanoo wields three spirit weapons; the Tonbogiri, the Wanyūdō, and the Shikinen Sengū. With his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ryun's Susanoo changes form; In it's complete form, Ryun's Susanoo has more armor and wields improved versions of its spirit weapons. Finally, in its final form, Ryun's Susanoo becomes more distinct in its features and it also becomes far larger than the regular Mangekyō Sharingan version, gaining about the same height as Madara Uchiha's Susanoo. Furthermore, he can stabilize its chakra, making it around the size of Kurama, and in a similar shape — the only differences being samurai-like armor, and a tenth tail. His Susanoo's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version grants him a fourth spirit weapon; the Nihongo, which is a spirit spear completely immersed in Amaterasu's flames. Unique to himself, Ryun has shown the ability to equip the Susanoo to his own body, by forming it into the shape of himself. He calls this Susanoo's "true form". In this form, his body radiates with red chakra and he wears the armor of his Susanoo's final form on his body. In addition, the glowing gem usually present on Susanoo's forehead is now present on Ryun's. Image:Ryun's Susanoo ribs.png|Ryun with Susanoo ribs. Image:Ryun's incomplete Susanoo.png|Ryun's incomplete Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) Image:Ryun's final Susanoo.png|Ryun's complete Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) Image:Ryun's Full Susanoo.png|Ryun's "final" Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) File:Ryun's complete Susanoo.png|Ryun's final Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) File:Ryun's_full_Susanoo.png|Ryun's final Susanoo with its chakra stabilized (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) Ryun's perfect Susanoo.png|Ryun's "true" Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) Tora's Version Tora Uchiha's Susanoo is depicted as dark green in color, with white glowing eyes. In its simple ribcage state, it takes on a different appearance than Ryun's, as the ribcage is larger and is completely enclosed, as opposed to being opened, like in Ryun's version. In its incomplete form, the spectral warrior is much larger than a typical Susanoo, with wider shoulders and more pronounced horns coming out of its head and chin. In this form, it can use its spirit weapons. In its final form, it is depicted as having three arms and a beak, causing it to resemble a . In its third arm it carries the Shikinen Sengū. Tora's_Susanoo_ribcage.png|Tora's Susanoo ribs. Tora's_Incomplete_Susanoo.png|Tora's Incomplete Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) Tora's Susanoo.png|Tora's "final" Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) Shiro's Susanoo Shiro Uchiha's Susanoo is depicted as dark crimson in color, with silver glowing eyes filled with animosity and regret. Shiro Susanoo ribcage.jpg|Shiro's Susanoo's ribs (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version). Shiro Complete Susanoo.jpg|Shiro's Complete Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) Shiro Susanoo.jpg|Shiro's "final" Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) Soulu's Version Soulu Uchiha Susanoo version carries a series of steps, taking of a further blue aura in its defense. Its eyes brightens a cold white glow when fused with the users coloring in chakra. Along with its unique abilities, it carries itself symbolizing the eyes name, Moonlight Sharingon. images (1)..jpg|Soulu's Ribcage Soulu 2.png|Soulu's incomplete version soulu 3.jpg|Soulu's complete version blue_second_form_susanoo_by_illidankazama-d3g6boz.jpg|Soulu's Final Moonlight Susanoo Sen Uchiha's Version Sen Uchiha's Susanoo has gone threw many steps in his life. his first time using it was when he was training with his brother. the second time was on a mission but this time it had a arm. After his dispatch from Konoha his Sussano has become complete and now he wishes to make it even stronger. Kazuhide's Version Rather than generate the magnificent ethereal warrior, Kazuhide's application of this technique is focused around the creation of various spectral weapons. These weapons are an extension of Kazuhide's own will and can thus are limited only to his imagination and chakra control. Weaponry Sword This is a simple chakra blade that the users of Susanoo are capable of creating and wielding. . Despite their variations, each sword is extremely effective, and as Susanoo evolves, so does the sword. Bow Susanoo is capable of wielding an unusually shaped bow on its left arm. Not only can it be utilised to fire arrows created from the orb of chakra held in its opposing secondary arm, but it can also double as a shield strong enough to withstand attacks capable of shaving away at the terrain in its immediate vicinity. The arrows, which are seemingly made with variable thickness based on the user's discretion, travel at a very high velocity and possess considerable piercing power; enough to easily breach a tree created by Wood Release. Even Kakashi, a ninja noted for his speed supplemented by the Sharingan's keen perception, was unable to dodge the arrows and forced to use Kamui to warp them away. Only Kabuto, while utilising the extrasensory capabilities of his Sage Mode, has been able to successfully avoid one of these arrows thus far. Upon reaching its final stage, the bow gained a notable increase in size, more closely resembling a shield. Use * In order to prevent spamming, any user wishing to use this jutsu must have admin permission to do so. Trivia * The Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切) is one of three legendary Japanese spears created by the famed swordsmith Masazane, said to be wielded by the daimyō Honda Tadakatsu. The spear derives its name from the myth that a dragonfly landed on its blade and was instantly cut in two. Thus Tonbo (Japanese for "dragonfly") and giri (Japanese for "cutting"), translating this spear's name as "Dragonfly Cutter/Cutting spear". * Wanyūdō (Japanese: 輪入道 literally "wheel (輪) monk (入道)") is a figure in Japanese mythology, a relatively well-known yōkai in the folklore of Japan. Wanyūdō is said to take the form of a burning oxcart wheel bearing the tormented face of a man. Various folklore purports him as the condemned soul of a tyrant daimyo who, in life, was known for having his victims drawn on the back of an oxcart. He is said to guard the gates of Hell and to wander back and forth along the road between this world and the underworld, scaring townsfolk as he passes and stealing the souls of anyone who gets too close in order to bring them to Hell with him.